Partial support is requested for the 1984 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids to be held on June 10-15, 1984, at New Hampton School, New Hampton, New Hampshire. The purpose of this conference is to bring together a diverse group of scientists in the forefront of research on nucleic acids. Recent progress in understanding the biochemical basis of complex biological processes such as DNA replication, recombination, transposition, transcription, RNA splicing, and translation has made the Nucleic Acid Gordon Conference an indispensible avenue for facilitating the rapid exchange of unpublished information. In 1984 the Nucleic Acids Conference will emphasize the biological aspects of nucleic acids. Considerable effort will be made to strike a balance between recent developments in prokaryotic and eukaryotic molecular biology, and at the same time include a discussion of significant new biochemical and technical advances in the field of nucleic acid chemistry. As usual, the registrants will be selected on the basis of (1) scientific accomplishments; (2) geographic distribution; (3) a mixture of well-established investigators and young scientists in the field; (4) a balance between academic, government, and industrial research laboratories; and (5) participation of overseas scientists. (T)